Yule Yearning
by MinHerParaSiempre
Summary: Yule is a time to bask in the warmth of loved ones and Hermione only wished that a certain emerald eyed beauty would notice her affections. She sends a poem to the Headmistress anonymously in the hopes of at least easing the pressure in her heart due to the amount of yearning therein dwells.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

**I do not own any character that originates from J.K. Rowling's masterpiece of a universe. I just enjoy investigating the "what ifs" of her world.**

**If you notice something that could be fixed, I welcome feedback if it is delivered respectfully through PM. Thanks.**

When Hermione returns to school after the war for her final year, she decides to spend the Christmas holiday at Hogwarts. She sends this poem anonymously to Minerva.

~*~Yule Yearning~*~

The season comes with promise,

Of memories to be found.

There's joy in sharing as loved ones gather 'round.

Still… I wish you knew how my heart wishes that you were here.

That just the two of us could celebrate in Christmas cheer.

The year ends on the purest of notes,

Of hope that draws so near.

Emerald windows to your soul share secrets,

Washing away all my insecurities and fears.

So strong and brave you are.

A lioness come what may,

I will strive to gather courage to whisper "I love you",

Sadly, not today.

So, please take this gift as a promise.

A token that love abounds.

One day I will hand a gift to you,

Much like the one you've just found.

Attached you'll find a letter.

Within you will find my honest plea,

"Will you be my only gift? I don't need any other under the tree."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**

**I do not own any character that originates from J.K. Rowling's masterpiece of a universe. I just enjoy investigating the "what ifs" of her world.**

**If you notice something that could be fixed, I welcome feedback if it is delivered respectfully through PM. Thanks.**

~*~Where It Began~*~

It all began during the first day of class two years before the Final Battle occurred. Minerva had been running late and so was unable to perform her animagus trick for her First Years. However, she made sure that she made an entrance to give Severus a run for his galleons.

Entering her classroom, she noticed an envelope neatly centered on her desk with her name written out in a beautiful sapphire hue. Perplexed, she asked her students of its origin to which they responded with looks of confusion. She hid the artifact in her robes and began her day as usual.

She was pleasantly surprised when Hermione visited her during her free period for some tea and a game of chess. They abandoned the game mid-way as their discussion had become heated regarding the ethic of performing magic on muggles that could be considered a "good deed" versus just lending a hand without magic.

Once the day concluded, she made her way to her room where privacy could be found. Unsure of what lay within, she quickly began opening the muggle envelope to find what looked like a poem of all things. She settled into her comforter and took a sip of scotch as she thumbed the letter trying to will it to give up the sender's identity. She began to read and with each word, her smile widened. Who was this from?!

_~*~The First Time~*~_

_I saw you from the corner of my eye_

_As soon as you entered the room._

_I remember my legs began to shake,_

_But a connection I dared not initiate. _

_Averting my eyes, I wished that I could flee,_

_But you soon beckoned me._

_With Gryffindor might I made my way,_

_But a fossil of an impression your presence did make. _

_One that has only maintained to this day._

_The following day I stopped and waited._

_In my head I contemplated things I could say._

_Thankfully, my better judgment scared them all astray. _

_A joy was mine to claim when I discovered…_

_You actually remembered my name!_

_The chance to see your smile became my reason for early rising,_

_If only to catch a glimpse of you smiling._

_Your beauty takes my breath away._

~*~Two Years Later~*~

Minerva returned to what was left of her private quarters after the Final Battle in the hopes of resting an hour before continuing onward with her responsibilities. When she began to undress, she stopped aghast as there on her pillow was an envelope with an erringly familiar scrawl. _This person has been in her rooms! _Taking out her wand just in case, she opened the envelop and began to read.

_~*~Remember~*~_

_There is kindness in our world._

_Even though it seems only a folklore._

_Like a filigree of dust._

_Only lifted up by opening a forgotten book._

_I promise, you can find it if you look._

_We both are lifelong students._

_Let us continue to strive toward what is right._

_Never shying away from righteous light._

_There can be happiness, too._

_It can shine through the gloom._

_Such as when I look at you._

_Never let hopelessness invade._

_With the darkness of night, _

_Soon there will be a new day._

_We shall be victorious in this fight._

_We both will enjoy a fulfilling life._

_Most importantly…_

_Remember, there is hope._

_Found in the warmth of a hug,_

_The magic that is falling in love._

_I hope someday I will be able to share with you my name._

_Sadly, that is not today._

~*~Present Day~*~

All she wanted for the rest of her holidays on this earth at this point was to find out who was the romantic soul that has been teasing her with verse for the past two years! She would never eat another ginger newt if that could be made a reality for her.

An idea came over the seasoned professor- she would approach discovering the sender's identity as if she were working on an assignment. Every well done assignment begins with research. Retrieving the hand carved wooden box that she had made to house the letters, she began to read them from the beginning as a myriad of thoughts began a cacophony in her mind.

"_This person is a Gryffindor. They either fought in the war with __Grindelwald_ _and/or the Final Battle. They are partial to the color blue. They are a lifelong student which might mean they are a professor. This person-" _

She stopped mid-sentence as she notice a distinctly curly brown strand of hair trapped and peaking from one of the most recent letters she had received from her secret admirer. Retrieving her wand from beside her thigh, she began to cast a spell that Poppy had shared with her decades ago as she was working undercover for the Ministry. Who are you?

The answer astounded her more than she thought possible. There was also a hint of hopefulness in the back of her mind that she was not yet ready to examine.

HERMIONE?!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:**

**I do not own any character that originates from J.K. Rowling's masterpiece of a universe. I just enjoy investigating the "what ifs" of her world.**

**If you notice something that could be fixed, I welcome feedback if it is delivered respectfully through PM. Thanks.**

~*~Taking the High Road~*~

Minerva McGonagall was emotionally and physically drained. It was as if the Final Battle had diminished her soul and left behind only a husk. She laid back on her bed and waited for sleep to claim her after transfiguring an extra pillow into a muggle alarm clock to wake her in an hour. She knew there was endless work to be done, but she only asked for an hour. Not surprisingly, thoughts of Hermione kept sleep just out of her reach.

She kept having flashes from Bill and Fleur's wedding before the Trio fled. Hermione had asked her to dance and it was one of her most treasured memories. It had been lovely to embrace the young woman, but the most magical aspect of their dance was the carefree smile and open expression of affection that Hermione had directed her way. Their movements had come so natural as if they had been dancing for years that it was hard to shake how much she missed the sensation of them moving in synchronicity as if it was just the two of them and the rest of the world fell away. She was her student. She could not and would not cross that line. Not while she had a responsibility to her whilst she graced these halls.

As sleep finally arrived, Minerva decided that she would make the most of this year for her students. In whatever way was in her power to make certain they felt safe and enjoyed this year.

~*~An Hour Later~*~

Her dreams were a muddled menagerie of non sequiturs. There were students on skateboards riding through the halls and they refused to listen to her as she asked them to cease their frivolous and dangerous behavior. They were holding scissors of all things and responded to her with Muggle jingles from commercials for fast food restaurants! Hermione appeared at the end of the dream holding someone's hand, but Minerva could not see their face and Hermione did not hear her as she called out her name to stop her from walking toward the scissor wielding skateboarding students.

She woke with a start, drenched in a cold sweat at the confusing and disturbing dreams. It must be the stress of most recent events, she muttered to herself. She would not allow it to faze her. It would not do well to worry about things.

"Also, wizards and witches do not use scissors," she thought to herself with a satisfied smirk.

"At least I didn't sleep through the alarm," she said to the empty room as she scourgified her robes, made her bed, and made her way down to the Great Hall. Hermione was seated next to Ginny with her attention firmly on her textbook. Minerva smiled. She remembered seeing the younger witch during the aftermath of the Final Battle. How determined she had been.

When she entered, she caught sight of Hermione still tending to the wounded and offering words of comfort to everyone that she walked past. It warmed her heart to see and she leaned against the door to observe the beautiful Gryffindor. She looked incredibly tired, but maintained an intense look of determination as she worked.

"She has not stopped," Minerva heard someone say, but there was no one nearby. Reaching slowly for her wand, positioning herself to protect Hermione while noting where the other innocents in the Hall were, she prepared to face whomever had spoken when Harry emerged from nowhere. The Invincibility Cloak that Dumbledore had told her about years ago belonged to Harry?! She allowed herself calm as she knew Harry meant no harm.

"Harry, you nearly-" began Minerva when Harry rushed to apologize with a sheepish look. For someone that had faced the lunatic, Riddle, Harry looked calm and collected minus his slightly disheveled robes.

"Headmistress. Please, do not be angry that I scared you. You just looked to forlorn and I thought maybe you should know. You could suggest she get some rest- she listens to you. She cares about you..r opinion," Harry finished that last word in a rush and an interesting blush gradually colored his face.

"Harry, please call me by my given name. I greatly appreciate your consideration and… intel." She had seen this young man grow into the mature man that stood before her. She really did appreciate his friendship.

"Please try to convince her to rest. She is my best mate, after all," Harry added with a smile as the odd blush adorning his face intensified before donning the cloak one more and walking toward Ginny and the family that he had always considered his own.

"I will," whispered Minerva before heading toward Gryffindor tower.

~*~Let the Candle Burn~*~

Minerva knew Hermione well enough to know that the young woman would not be resting anytime soon, and that simply would not do. However, it would take peaking the young woman's curiosity or brute force to take her away from her current duties and so Minerva set to work with wand in hand and a mischievous smile in place.

Downstairs, Hermione was in the process of cleaning a Fourth Years burned arm when a pile of impressive blue rose petals materialized in the shape of an arrow from thin air. Intrigued, Hermione directed the young Ravenclaw toward Poppy who was handing out clean clothes and turned to examine the pile. It was pointing toward the main door out into the hall. Had she examined the petals closer, she would have seen small words with the message "sweet dreams" peppered over them in emerald script.

Making to stand, Hermione groaned in pain. She knew she should lay down, but there was so much to be done, so many people that needed help. She could continue for a few more hours and then maybe she might sit down to rest.

Walking slowly toward the front door with her wand at the ready, Hermione was surprised to find a box worth of Ferrero Rocher chocolates, her favorite, assembled in the shape of an arrow toward the dormitories. Using her wand to transfigure a vial from her bag into a plastic bag, she deposited the chocolates to examine later. They might be a clue to this unraveling mystery and should be collected as evidence. "Yes, for evidence," she justified to herself.

As she walked, she made sure to keep "constant vigilance". Wise words regardless the source.

She took the stairs after stumbling upon a small pouch containing blue ear plugs, a small stuffed animal in the likeness of an otter and a sleep mask that was perched on top of an arrow in that direction drawn in chalk. To say she was perplexed would have been an understatement, however she wanted to see where this trail of clues ended and perhaps discover the identity of the sender.

It was when she approached the Gryffindor dormitories that her exhaustion finally caught up with her. It was so surreal to see her living area of the past six years in such disarray and destruction. It brought tears to her eyes to see such a physical representation of the chaos the war had brought on to a once innocent sanctuary.

She almost turned back when she caught sight of what looked like a tail turning a corner. It might be a frightened Mrs. Norris. Though she never got along with the feline, no animal should be in such a state of fear and so Hermione began to chase after the retreating animal to try and offer comfort.

She ran until she reached the room where she had lived in before running off with the boys. However, unlike the rest of the dormitory, the area she once resided in was untouched by the Final Battle. The bed was neatly made with gorgeous sapphire colored silk sheets and then all the other "clues" made sense to her. Someone was suggesting that she rest.

She smiled and felt a tear slowly escape her at the kindness of her invisible guardian. She had an inkling who it might be, but quickly pushed that thought away as she was in no state to consider the possibility and logically examine all its facets at this time. Peering closer to the pillow she retrieved the note that had the simple message "Sweetest of Dreams" written in beautiful lettering. There was a single candle burning by the bed that filled the room with a comforting smell of cookies, almost like Ginger Newts.

After removing her wand, Hermione changed her clothes to comfortable sweats, transfigured the extra pillow into an alarm clock and finally secured the area surrounding the bed with protection and alarm charms. Just in case.

From the corner of the ceiling watched an emerald eyed tabby with distinct markings around the eyes. With one last meow, she sat down to keep vigil.

**A/N:**

**Hola,**

**Hope you all are enjoying their slow dance toward each other.**

**Best, V**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:**

**I do not own any character that originates from J.K. Rowling's masterpiece of a universe. I just enjoy investigating the "what ifs" of her world.**

**If you notice something that could be fixed, I welcome feedback if it is delivered respectfully through PM. Thanks.**

**~*~Gryffindor Courage~*~ **

It was the night before graduation and the castle was humming with activity. In her dorm room, Hermione sat before her desk furiously writing as she hummed to herself. The song was from the Muggle movie regarding the snow with foreign sisters and the catchy line, but it seemed fitting given how tormented she was about the coming ceremony and what it meant. She would be leaving Hogwarts.

Her things were packed, put away and her Valedictorian speech was written and set aside. She would have to tidy up a bit in the morning as the waste basket was filled with tissues to catch her tears once emotions ran high as she began packing her books away, but everything else was taken care of.

"Maybe I can find a place in Hogsmeade," muttered Hermione as she continued to write. She could be close to Hogwarts. Close to _her_. Hermione had received a number of job offers and was considering them all with an eye on the future.

However, in the back of her mind she was also considering the likelihood that her job would allow her to be in the proximity of one ebony haired beauty. Thus far, the offer from the Ministry as the Head of the Rights for Magical Creatures had the most promise as she would call on Hagrid as the liaison for Hogwarts. It held promise. She aspired to work while continuing her schooling to earn her Mastery in Transfiguration or Charms, but was still carefully considering her options in that area. Her ultimate goal was to return to Hogwarts as a Professor.

The letter she was crafting had nothing to do with motivating young minds or anything like that. It was regarding Minerva, but she was not planning on delivering it to the Headmistress. In it, she confessed her feelings for the emerald eyed woman and while she logically acknowledged what the objections might be, she makes it clear that they don't matter to her. Their age difference, past teacher/student relationship, and what others would say did not deter her admiration and affection for her. She only knew that she cared for the other woman and only wished to have the chance to get to know her outside of school, but Hermione knew that was not meant to be.

Toward the end of the letter she had begun to list the attributes that she most admired about the older woman. There were quite a few among them her elegant cheek bones, intense loyalty, sense of honor, gorgeous eyes, the feline mannerisms that intrigued her, and drool inducing figure. This was all the more reason to guard the piece of parchment as if it were the Sorcerer's Stone.

She was unwilling to keep the letter outside where one of the ghosts could see it or the chance that she might forget it once morning light caused her to become teary eyed again which was why she carefully slipped it into her pajama pants pocket.

Hermione knew that Minerva lived by a stringent code of ethics and anticipated that the older woman would likely have some reservations about associating with a recent graduate which was why she was extremely hesitant about talking with Minerva about the future of their friendship. Even though doing so would likely leave them as nothing more than acquaintances through the coming years. There was the possibility that their paths would cross at the Burrow or Ministry functions, but all that was uncertain. She would just have to wait and hope that the other woman wanted the same thing as her. Perhaps have tea meetings every few months was all she could hope for.

Hermione knew that she was already missing aspects of the older woman and her heart was already aching from the coming void. Minerva's unique accent. The way her eyebrow would lift when she was reading the Prophet or trying to speak without words. Most of all, she would miss her friend. The Minerva that she was privy to when they shared a game of chess or walked to dinner together under the canvas that was the twilight sky. It was all becoming too difficult to think about as Hermione could feel the tears trailing down her cheeks. She hated that she was being reduced to a sentimental wreck, but Minerva was worth every ounce of emotion she could offer. She only wanted the chance to offer them to her.

Unbeknownst to her, in her own chambers was a Headmistress also taking pen to paper. Both women were torn between revealing themselves to the other or continuing on with their dance from a distance.

For her part, Hermione's heart was breaking because she knew that once she stepped out of the castle as a graduate, the opportunities to spend time with her friend and crush would be few and far between. After all, they were only friends and it was more than likely facilitated by proximity and circumstances rather than true interest or a desire to become closer. Or so, she assumed.

When had she even begun to consider Minerva as a friend rather than her mentor? Did Minerva even feel the same about her or were her feelings toward the older woman misplaced and possibly unwelcome? The last thing Hermione would ever want was to ruin their friendship and she knew that confessing her less than platonic feelings for the reserved woman could have catastrophic possibilities. She could not be expelled now, but Minerva could simply dismiss her and that would crush her like the troll during First Year could have. She shuddered at the thought.

Having had enough melancholy, Hermione gathered her outer robes to cover her Hello Kitty pajamas and vacated her rooms to take a walk. There were benefits to being Head Girl. She had been walking for a few minutes when she realized that she was headed toward Minerva's quarters.

Panicking, she briskly made an about face and walked straight into a solid figure. Together, both she and the mysterious entity tumbled and both emitted sounds that neither had ever heard before. Reminiscent to a cat attempting to howl while trying to gargle. In any other circumstance the younger woman would have giggled, but she was in no position to have such reflections sprawled on a possible stranger.

Emerald eyes connected with chocolate and time stood still. Both women had been torn between what graduation would mean and the crossroad was before them. Would either have the courage to extend an invitation for friendship after Hogwarts? Both women were incredibly proud and both feared being rejected, but a life of "what if's" was paramount to a prison sentence if it meant the loss of the other's company and possibly more if the fates allowed.

Minerva was the first to recover and quickly realized the precarious situation they found themselves in. She could feel Hermione's warmth between her legs and was trying desperately to not move lest she feel something that she could not have. As it was, her body had become lit from having the beautiful woman in her arms as she fought to compose herself, but now reality was forcing its way into their moment.

It was as if her hands had a mind of their own as she slowly placed them on Hermione's compact waist. That touch alone was making Minerva and Hermione both dizzy. To feel so connected with someone as a result of all that you have in common, all that you have gone through together, and the mutual admiration one has for the other paired with the hesitant touches being shared at this moment was like a shot of fire whisky straight to both their veins. It was addicting.

She had had many dreams in the past few months where they met and somehow the truth came out, but in her dreams Hermione always would disappear before responding to her confession. This never failed to leave Minerva in tears as she laid gasping for air upon waking at the thought of losing Hermione.

For Hermione, this was a dream come true. The woman that she had grown to admire for her magical prowess and intelligence, count on, and fall for was in such close proximity that she could see the golden accents in her eyes. However, all good things come to an end.

"Minerva!" shouted the young woman in surprise at feeling herself being lifted by strong arms and gently set down beside the surprisingly strong woman who promptly removed her cloak and laid it over Hermione's shoulders. Hermione swooned at her thoughtfulness, but fought to only smile politely at the chivalrous woman.

"Mis- Hermione, you are up late. Are you well?" inquired Minerva in an attempt to diffuse the awkward tension from their close proximity and upon realizing just how late it was.

"I was pacing in my room. I can't believe that this is my last night in the castle. It is so surreal and the realization is just hitting me," responded Hermione as tears suddenly collected in her eyes. She hadn't expected an opportunity to converse with Minerva and didn't want to make it a somber interaction, but above all else, she would miss the woman before her and couldn't help but be honest. She made to excuse herself and head back to her rooms, but the impulse to be honest took over.

"I am going to miss you, Minerva," blurted out the young woman as she felt her cheeks become enflamed. She could NOT believe that she said that out loud.

"And I, you," responded Minerva almost immediately as if the sentiment had been fighting to escape her own lips.

Having Hermione before her and seeing her eyes filled with tears was causing a sharp pain to bloom in the center of Minerva's chest which was making it difficult to speak. She had never felt such pain before, but she was more concerned with comforting Hermione and finding some way to reassure her.

"It is late, my dear. I was heading to bed as tomorrow is a big day. May I suggest you do the same, but-" Hermione had made to speak, but Minerva had anticipated her comment regarding not being able to sleep.

"- if you are agreeable, would you join me for an early breakfast in my quarters? There is something I would like to discuss with you," as Minerva finished speaking she was relieved to see Hermione smile and nod her agreement.

She had been considering offering Hermione the option of studying her Mastery in Transfiguration under her tutelage and decided that having the young woman near had almost become as necessary as changing into her animagus to keep sane. Also, there was something that Minerva had decided she would give the younger woman after the ceremony.

"Certainly, I would love to. I have everything packed and my speech prepared and so would 7 be acceptable?" asked Hermione with a twinkle in her eye and only the faint evidence that she had been crying moments ago. "I also wanted-" but Hermione was left slacked jawed at the sound that emerged from the older woman. The only way to describe it was that she was giggling. Minerva McGonagall was giggling.

"Oh," Hermione had looked down and realized that with their earlier activities, her robe had loosened which permitted Minerva a clear view of the iconic feline cartoon.

"I am glad my attire has entertained you," said Hermione in a pseudo tone of assertiveness.

Hearing her protégé speak with such sass caused a sensation of pleasant surprise to run down her spine. She knew Hermione was courageous and opinionated, but this was the first time she had directed that fire toward her and it invigorated the older woman. So few people ever dared joke with her or speak to her as an equal which made it all the more intriguing.

"Yes, quite. Now, we part ways till tomorrow. Sweet dreams, dear."

Minerva nodded toward Hermione and made sure to watch her slow approach to the corridor leading to the dormitories and as she made to enter her own rooms, she kicked something. Bending down, she saw that it was a neatly folded parchment that had odd patches where the ink had bled through.

Entering her rooms and lighting torches, Minerva could see the patches looked more like tear stains and immediately knew the author of this correspondence. She could recognize the handwriting of this person even if she were blind by just trailing her fingers on the impressions as Hermione always wrote with an enthusiasm that could be felt on the page.

Dare she read it?

**A/N:**

**Feliz Navidad to everyone. I hope your day has been filled making wonderful memories with loved ones. Best, V. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:**

**I do not own any character that originates from J.K. Rowling's masterpiece of a universe. I just enjoy investigating the "what ifs" of her world.**

**If you notice something that could be fixed, I welcome feedback if it is delivered respectfully through PM. Thanks.**

**Happy New Year **

**~*~ The Truth and Beyond ~*~ **

The fireplace was lit, breakfast was served, and Hermione would be arriving soon. To any outside observer, nothing was amiss and yet the Headmistress of Hogwarts was pacing in front of the main doors as if she were contemplating throwing herself out of the nearby window or pouncing on whoever next came through her door.

"I know how she feels. I _shouldn't_, but I do. I have known for quite some time and have kept the secret. I should have let her know. Would it be acceptable to offer her the position as my official protégé when _I _know her affections, but she has no idea of mine? No, surely not," muttered the tall woman to herself as her pacing intensified.

Still, her monologue continued.

"She deserves a future unhindered by scandal, where her options are limitless, and I only can offer her one path and-," she stopped gob smacked as the sound of a knock echoed through her chambers.

"Some Gryffindor,_" _commented the late Snape from his portrait as he observed the bushy haired woman fidgeting with the package held tightly in her hands and shifting from side to side. Anyone with eyes could tell that both women were crazy about each other, but neither was willing to make the first move. Two lionesses afraid of their own shadow it seemed. It was painful for even the late Potions Master to witness which was saying something.

From the wall adjacent to the main door of Minerva's sitting area, Albus Dumbledore solemnly watched as he uncharacteristically returned the lemon drop he was about to consume back to its crystal bowl. He had an idea. Without another glance, he left his portrait at a run and went in search of reinforcements.

There was an hour until graduation and he would have to act fast. He knew Minerva. Regardless of her feelings for Hermione, she would think the honorable thing to do would be to step aside and set Hermione "free".

Noticing that Albus was practically flying through the various paintings adorning the Northern wall of the Headmistress's office, Snape quickly followed knowing that he was scheming something regarding these two women. The other portrait remained transfixed by the odd display of athletic prowess by both men. Snape ran like a man possessed. Merlin save him, he was willing to help.

"Serverus, stall them if you need to. I have to find a way to contact Madame Hooch, so ensure that their meeting is not cut short before they lose this chance at happiness," pleaded a most excided Dumbledore. There was no twinkle in his blue eyes, but a look of focused determination to help his longtime friend find happiness. They both deserved it after all the darkness of the war. The dark haired man made his way to a small photo of a Scottish landscape near the door where he could keep an ear open, but not see the two women in attempt to respect their privacy. He was not all that heartless, after all.

He did not have a plan, but somehow he would think of a way for these two women to see their true feelings in the light of day was the thought at the forefront of the bearded wizard as he made his way from portrait to portrait toward the flying instructor's quarters.

Once Minerva opened the door to her chambers, she could not help but smile and feel her pent up tension melt away at seeing Hermione's welcoming expression.

Hermione was blown away by Minerva's elegant beauty. While it was customary to wear academic robes for the graduation, underneath one typically wore what they would have on for the celebration that followed immediately after. Minerva's hair was in its signature bun, but her dress was something out of a muggle's 50's film with a flowing lavender skirt and it looked heavenly on her. Hermione felt a soft pressure on her chin as a blushing Minerva gently closed her open mouth. Without a word, Minerva turned toward her chambers inviting Hermione in.

Likewise, Minerva could barely form words. Hermione had on a flattering white Greek style dress that showed off her athletic physique honed from her time on the run during the war. She looked like a goddess to her.

"Please, do come in. I prepared tea and called for a light breakfast as I was not sure if you were nervous. Or would you prefer a heavier one I-" the typically stoic woman was babbling and as adorable as that was, Hermione wanted to ease her worry.

"It's fine, Minerva. Thank you," the young woman said as she laid a comforting hand on her mentor's naked arm as she fully entered the room. The package wrapped in emerald green foil paper was left on the couch to her right between her and the armrest while Minerva took the open space to her left.

What if Minerva did not shun her for her gift? What if she took it in stride and at the very least, accepted the gesture as one expressing a desire to be friends? That, to some extent was what Hermione was hoping for. It was the only thought that kept her from canceling their breakfast meeting. As they ate in silence, Hermione contemplated how she should proceed.

Hermione was well aware of the facts surrounding their unique dynamic and understood that the more intense feelings she had toward the woman next to her should be kept in the deepest recesses of her heart never to see the light of day. That is what any sensible person would do.

However, love stole her sensibilities which was why within the package containing a book of poetry she had penned throughout the years there was also a note confessing that she was the anonymous person that has been sending her the notes of affection. Her hands shook as she slowly reached for the gift.

She had a letter written out, but had been able to find it. Thankfully, there hadn't been any names and it was unlikely that anyone would be able to connect her to it unless they had seen it drop from her person in the first place. Minerva's voice drew Hermione from her musings.

"My dear, I wondered if I could talk to you about two important topics that have been running through my mind these past few weeks. I wanted you to know th-"

It was in that moment when they heard loud popping around them and bright lights encase and temporarily blind them both in its menagerie of colors. Hermione felt herself pulled off the couch and was immediately encased in a soft warmth and the distinct smell of ginger, parchment, and something incredibly comforting. Instinctively, her arms wrapped around the warmth covering her and she waited for her vison to clear. It was then that her suspicions were confirmed in that Minerva had moved her to safety and used her own body to shield her from whatever had encroached on their space.

Locking eyes, Hermione was left speechless at Minerva's open expression and the realization that she had been willing to protect her so selflessly. She loved her. Minerva McGonagall loved her.

Hermione could see it as plain as day in that look and did the only thing she could think of. Leaning forward, she gently touched her lips with Minerva's thinner ones and smiled at hearing her gasp in surprise. Their arms moved in synchronicity which changed the defensive position into one of affection and Hermione dared to thread her fingers through Minerva's soft strands effectively freeing them from the bun and creating a pleasant curtain of silk.

The gentle and languid kiss slowly ended and they touched foreheads. Their reflected smiles spoke volumes to the other. This moment was welcome.

"I have loved you for so long that I can't shake the thought that this is a dream," confessed the younger woman in a whisper afraid that speaking out loud would break their moment.

Their daze was broken as they felt a flurry of softness fall around them and many land on top of them. The burst of light apparently had been a spell that produced a curtain of mistletoe, flowers, and streamers colored red and gold. Whoever had orchestrated the surprise had counted on one of the two women springing to heroic action and their assumption had been spot on.

Whoever had orchestrated this, Minerva wanted to both strangle and hug them.

Madame Hooch carefully lowered her broom and made a quick zoom to the window farthest from the two women toward the area where the graduation was being set up. Her work here was done. As she passed the adjoining area she winked at the portrait containing a very unlikely pair of men exchanging an equally out of place high five. She chuckled as she continued on toward the Black Lake.

Their legs intertwined and arms wrapped around each other felt natural and like home for both women, but reality was waiting just outside the door.

"What does this mean, Minerva?" asked Hermione with a look of trepidation as she gazed at the woman of her dreams unsure of what the future would hold for them.

"My love, whatever you want it to mean. I am yours."

**A/N:**

**Wow, it is 2015. Here's to many wonderful stories to be written, shared, and enjoyed this coming year for those that champion this pair. I can't wait to read the magical tales that so many of you talented folks have up your sleeve. Hope you enjoyed. 3**

**Best, V**


End file.
